Meld
by Sarah aka Celebi
Summary: Yaoi, Yuri, PicardFelix, slight JennaSheba Felix loves Picard, but if afraid of rejection. So he uses Meld to be close to him. Sheba wants to push the two together, will she succeed?


Meld  
  
****  
  
A Golden Sun One shot by the Ever-Hyper Sarah aka Celebi  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N: Hello! Sarah aka Celebi here! Welcome to my first Golden Sun fanfiction! Now onto the story, because I hate being hypocritical and I always dislike when the part before the story goes on and on and on... So yes, On with the story- I hope you enjoy!  
  
Warnings?: Yaoi  
  
Pairings?: Felix/Picard, slight Sheba/Jenna.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deep within Magma Rock, we find Felix and his group resting for a bit. They had just taken out a large group of monsters. Picard was casting Ply on Jenna and Sheba's wounds, and Felix was occupied with his thoughts.  
  
Felix stared at the Djinni in his hand. It was curled up in standby after being used. Meld, Felix thought, amazing how such a simple concept was so meaningful to him. Sure, it helped a lot when fighting, but it was more than that. Meld helped Felix get closer to HIM. It let Felix get closer to him, without him noticing. Only Jenna had once caught him with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks after attack with Picard, and she promised to keep his secret.  
  
"Felix?" Asked a little voice. He turned and saw Sheba staring at him. "Are you done staring at your Djinni? We're moving on," she stated. Felix sheepishly nodded, putting Meld back in his pocket. "Really, what's so interesting about it?..." Sheba asked to no one in particular as she crossed her arms.  
  
"More than you'd assume, Sheba." Jenna said with a giggle. Sheba looked at her questioningly but Jenna quickly silenced after a glare from her brother. The group started off again, and Sheba's curiosity grew with every step. Jenna knew something about Felix's little obsession with that Meld Djinni, and that got her riled. SHE wanted to be in on it too! 'I'm a part of this team too!' Sheba thought, "but they always leave me out of things!" An evil plot formed in Sheba's head, she would find out Felix's little secret soon enough!  
  
"Felix! I'm tired!" Sheba complained. The Venus adept looked back at her.  
  
"Okay...then we'll rest." Felix shrugged. He stopped in his tracks, and then sat down on the floor with his arms crossed.  
  
"Not in here!" Sheba argued, "It's way too hot! Can't you cast retreat us to the exit and we'll come back after some rest?" she whined.  
  
"I'm not leaving until I get MY time to shine." Jenna said firmly.   
  
"And besides, Sheba, we were all patient at Air's Rock, Gaia Rock, and Aqua Rock, so you could at least not complain." Kraden mentioned.  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" Picard cut it. All looked at him expectantly. Picard pointed further up the hall. "I see a door there that looks like the ones in all the other elemental rocks. I bet the Psyenergy is there. Let us go get it, and that Magma Ball we spotted earlier, and then retreat with everything we need." He finished.  
  
"...Picard, you're brilliant." Jenna said while shaking her head. Felix nodded in agreement and got up.  
  
"Okay..." Sheba said in defeat.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When they finished, it was late evening. At the inn in Loho, Sheba sat on the bed in her room. Picard had been right, as usual. She shrugged, it didn't matter now. She looked up at the clock, and saw that it was 11:30. Felix should be asleep by now. She stood up, stretched, and then exited her room. They had some extra cash, so they all got separate rooms for tonight. She passed Picard's room, peeking in she saw the sailor curled up and sleeping peacefully. She passed Jenna's room, she didn't even have to peek in to tell that Jenna was sleeping soundly. She passed Kraden's room, not even daring to peek in. Who looks into some old guy's room anyways? She finally stopped at Felix's room and opened the door quietly.  
  
Inside the tidy inn room, Sheba saw Felix sound asleep at the desk. He had fallen asleep while studying a map of the seas he had borrowed from Picard. Sheba saw her opportunity and focused her psyenergy.  
  
"Mind Read." She said quietly, and soon her companion's thoughts and dreams were an open book to her. Pretty soon she came across what she had been looking for, yet not expecting.  
  
'Picard... I can't bring myself to tell you...how... how I feel. All I can do is keep on using Meld... So I can still be near you...' Felix's thoughts were clearly spoken in Sheba's mind. The Jupiter adept stared at Felix. That was the big secret. Somehow she didn't feel as accomplished as when she found out other secrets. Felix stirred slightly, and Sheba quickly and silently left and rushed back to her own room.  
  
'So,' she thought, 'Felix is gay and he likes Picard...' She pondered this for a bit, but nothing clicked. She didn't feel revolted that one of her friends was gay. She didn't feel as if Felix should be damned to all eternity for his love. Instead she felt sad. Somehow she had to get Felix and Picard together! And for that, she'd need assistance. For the second time she rushed out of her room. This time, she went to Jenna's room. She rudely awakened the Mars adept by plopping down on Jenna's stomach.  
  
"Gah!" Jenna opened her eyes, glaring at the perky blonde who had awakened her. "Sheba... What in the name of Mar-"  
  
"Shhh." Sheba commanded. "Do you want to wake the others?" Jenna stared at her, silent.  
  
"Sheba..." She started, quietly this time. "Why did you just wake me up at," she glanced at the clock, "12:00?" Jenna seemed calmer, but Sheba saw the smoldering flame in her eyes. Sheba was walking on eggshells.  
  
"Because I want to make your brother happy and I need your help." Sheba stated. Jenna looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jenna asked. Sheba looked away, blushing.  
  
"Well..." Sheba tried to begin.  
  
"Do you like my brother? Because he's alre-" Jenna was cut off by Sheba.  
  
"No. And I know he already likes someone else. Because I... I read his mind!" Sheba blurted. Jenna stared at her. It took a few seconds, but the words sunk in and Sheba was staring down the mother of all death glares.  
  
"You did WHAT?..." Jenna hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Sheba said quickly, "I just wanted to know what was up! And now I want to help Picard and Felix get together and I need your help!" she explained, hoping it was reasonable enough to save her from a Cycle Beam. It was.  
  
"And how would you need my help?" Jenna asked calmly.  
  
"Does that mean you'll do it?" Sheba asked hopefully. Jenna nodded.  
  
"Even I admit his obsession with that Djinni is disturbing, and I want him to be happy." Jenna said, getting out of bed and putting on her boots. Sheba's face lit up.  
  
"You're the greatest, Jen!" the blonde adept squealed as she hugged the redhead from behind. Jenna blushed slightly, but quickly shook it off.  
  
"Yes, yes, now what's your plan?" Jenna asked.  
  
"I..er...haven't thought of one yet. I just knew it would need your help." Sheba admitted.  
  
"Either that or you just enjoy my company." Jenna mumbled. "Since you don't have a plan, let's think." The two sat down on Jenna's unmade bed and thought.  
  
"We could put Picard in some mortal danger so Felix will have to admit his feelings before Picard is lost forever." Sheba suggested.  
  
"Nah, too cliché. Plus we're in mortal danger every other day it seems..." Jenna responded. Sheba then nodded in response. They sat silently for over an hour. Sheba would occasionally suggest an idea, then Jenna would shoot it down.  
  
"...We could just tell Picard and see how he reacts." Sheba finally said.  
  
"...We could." Jenna yawned, "But what if Picard doesn't like Felix?"  
  
"But what if he does?" Sheba responded, a solemn look on her face. Jenna stared into Sheba's eyes for a while, and then she slowly nodded.  
  
"Let's go. But you're waking him up." Jenna told her. Sheba chuckled.  
  
"Fine."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The two girls crept silently to Picard's room. To their surprise, the light was on. They looked at one another, and Jenna whispered.  
  
"Go knock on the door." Sheba pouted.  
  
"Why don't you knock on the door?"  
  
"Because this wasn't my idea in the first place."  
  
"But you agreed to it." Sheba pointed out.  
  
"Just go knock on the door. It's pretty simple!" Jenna snapped.  
  
"Then why don't you do it?!" Sheba countered.  
  
"Ahem." Both Jenna and Sheba stopped arguing and looked over to Picard, who was standing in the doorway. "May I ask what you're doing up at this ungodly hour?" the Mercury adept asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"We could ask you the same thing." Jenna pointed out. Picard looked away.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," he lied.  
  
"But you were sleeping like a baby when I was heading to Felix's room..." Sheba said without thinking. She suddenly caught her error and covered her mouth, looking alarmed. Picard didn't comment, but instead sighed.  
  
"I suppose you want to talk about something." Jenna and Sheba both nodded. Picard turned, "Then come in." he said, walking into his room again. Sheba and Jenna both followed. Picard's room was relatively neat, except for the many books strewn about and the unmade bed. Picard sat down on his bed and Jenna and Sheba both took a seat in the chairs. "Now, what is it?" Picard asked.  
  
"Er...Well... We were just...wondering." Sheba began.  
  
"About what?" Picard asked, while looking at anywhere but where the girls were.  
  
"How do you feel...about my brother?" Jenna asked nervously.  
  
"About Felix?" Picard snapped his attention back fully to Jenna. "How do I feel about Felix?..." Jenna nodded. Picard looked away, completely silent. He was silent for a few minutes. Sheba was beginning to loose patience.  
  
"Mind read..." she whispered, but nothing happened. She blinked, then tried again. Picard looked over at Sheba with an amused smile. Sheba glared with a 'What the heck?!' glare. Picard smiled and pointed to the water djinni on standby on the desk. It was Rime.  
  
"There shall be no mind reading." He stated. Sheba fumed quietly, but Jenna spoke up.  
  
"Of course. We don't want to find this out like that. Tell us." Picard looked away again, almost shyly. "Please Picard, we need to know." Jenna prodded.  
  
"I...I don't really know." Picard finally said in a wavering voice. "It's different than what I feel around you two, and far different from anyone in Lemuria," a slight blush formed on Picard's cheeks. He looked away, ashamed. "A-and... whenever he uses Meld we get so close..." He shook himself. "No, forgive me...you probably think I'm weird..."  
  
"No..." Sheba said, "That's just what we wanted to hear." Picard looked up at her. "Picard, answer me truly. Do you think you love Felix? Remember, we won't judge you." There was another long silence, then Picard nodded. Jenna and Sheba both smiled widely.  
  
"This is great!" Jenna said gleefully. Picard looked at her as if she were crazy, she was happy over his inner torment?  
  
"You see, Picard, I was wondering why Felix used Meld so much... and I wanted to find out fast. That's why I acted as if I was tired in Magma Rock... but anyways, tonight I went into Felix's room and read his mind..." Picard's eyes widened.  
  
"And?" the Lemurian prayed to every deity he knew for the answer to be the one he hoped for.  
  
"He feels differently about you than any of us, of anyone in Vale. You're special, Picard." Sheba said with a hint of mischief in her voice. She could see Picard's eyes light up.  
  
"Why don't you go see him?" Jenna suggested, looking at the clock. "It's still an 'ungodly' hour, but I think the sooner you two get this straight, the better." she stated. Picard nodded, and then rushed out and down the hall.  
  
Once Picard was out of sight, the two girls burst into even bigger smiles.  
  
"We've done what we can. Now it's up to them." Sheba said. Jenna nodded.  
  
"Sheba?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Yes, Jenna?" Sheba responded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being nosy. If you hadn't come in and taken initiative, I bet I would have never pushed them into this." Jenna said while chuckling.  
  
"Finally, someone who appreciates my talent!" Sheba said in mock relief. Both girls collapsed in laughter.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Picard gently knocked on Felix's door. He waited for a bit, then knocked again, a bit louder. Finally, after no response, he let himself in. Felix was sleeping peacefully on his bed, all sprawled out on the bed. Picard blushed slightly, and went in, closing the door behind him and lighting on of the lamps. The Venus adept winced slightly with the light, but went on sleeping.  
  
"Felix..." Picard whispered, gently nudging the sleeping boy. "Felix, wake up..." the said adept grunted a bit, and pulled his head under the covers.  
  
"Picard, do you realize what time it is?..." Felix muttered. It wasn't as if Felix excited to have Picard in his room, but he was really tired.  
  
"We need to talk." Picard said. Felix fully opened his eyes at that line, and peeked his head out from under the sheet.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, you see, Sheba and Jenna couldn't sleep. I was still up reading, so they came in and we all talked for a while..." Picard paused, "And we got into a heated discussion about your recent use of Meld." Felix hid under the covers again to hide his blush. Picard yanked the blankets away and Felix sighed and sat up on the bed, "Felix, quit that. Now we all finally came to a conclusion."  
  
"And...what would that be?" Felix asked, hiding his nervousness. His questions were answered as Picard's lips met his own. It took Felix's brain a few seconds to respond, Picard was kissing him. Picard was KISSING him! Finally the kiss broke, Picard was blushing slightly and Felix was a bright scarlet.  
  
"We decided that you were overworking the poor thing... and that if you wanted to be near... you only had to ask." Picard said softly as he pulled the Venus adept into an embrace.  
  
*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, did you all like it? I hope so... Eh, and sorry for Sheba's actions earlier in the chapter, everyone can be bratty at times...^^;; Sheba fans, don't hurt me... Please review! *bows* 


End file.
